


What a baby can do

by Captain_Kinna



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, baby dinobots, just give Predaking all the babies already, now might be a good time to run, wheeljack played scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kinna/pseuds/Captain_Kinna
Summary: A two-parter I thought up after reading something somewhere about Predaking adopting a baby Grimlock.





	What a baby can do

The first thing that the little creature accomplished after Wheeljack removed him from the tank was to open his optics and look around. Shortly thereafter was to stand himself up and attack his creator’s fingers.

“Lively little guy, aren’t you?” Wheeljack asked, lifting the digits for inspection, “Sharp little teeth to,” he chuckled, “Wonder what your brothers are going to think about you, Grimlock,”

Little Grimlock quickly found himself standing on the ramshackle table that Wheeljack had step up and started wondering around inspecting everything that he could reach after.

“Behave yourself over there!” Wheeljack called over his shoulder, still elbow deep in goo from the other tank, “You! Get back over here already!” his attention locked on the little creature avoiding his fingers rather well inside.

His attention was quickly taken over by the third little creature swimming about clumsily beside him. Poor thing couldn’t seem to keep itself upright in there. There was still the sounds of the creature that had woken him nearby but that hardly mattered to him, he just wanted someone there to entertain him while he waited for food.

“Really, you couldn’t have make things easy, could you?” Wheeljack huffed, setting the small creature down near Grimlock and turning his attention to the last one in the tank, “Not what I’d been expecting, but I guess Sunshine back at the base can figure something out when we get there,” he added, opening the last of the tanks and fishing through after the stubby-legged creature that was doing a decent job of avoiding his hands like his brothers before him.

Grimlock watched this happening, fascinated with these things he was seeing for the first time. He wanted to try these things for himself already!

Wheeljack was attempting to catch the last of the little ones still when little Grimlock managed to drop himself over the edge of his surface and into the tank with his ‘sibling’. The liquid splashed across Wheeljack’s front and side, making him drop the little one he’d finally gotten his hands around.

“Really? Really!?” Wheeljack demanded, glaring down at the little creature splashing about inside.

Reaching after the little one whom was having the time of his short little life moving away from the hands that were trying desperately to grab hold of him. Grimlock even made to nip at Wheeljack’s fingers as he tried to fish him out.

“You’re picking a fight already?” Wheeljack asked, trying again after the little one, “To bad I couldn’t figure out how Shockwave managed to engineer you guys fully grown,” he muttered, grabbing the last of his creations by the back of his neck and starting out of the cave.

The three were proving difficult with only two hands to work with. Looking over the little ones, decided that the two-legged one would have to walk behind, hopefully he would have enough sense to follow after them onto the Jackhammer.

The little two-legged one started behind them, appearing as though he were intending on sticking close throughout. Wheeljack’s attention on keeping the pair in his arms, he didn’t notice the growing distance between them was there to begin with.

Nor did he bother looking behind him to make sure that the little one was still there.

 

Turning his head upward, he watched the thing taking off to somewhere else. His attention returned to the tiny things fluttering about and continued chasing after the thing.

 

 

 

Trudging through the trees, Prediking found himself soothed by the soft sounds about the place. Though the creatures about him continued running from him as he moved about. 

His thoughts wondered with his body, pondering his standing with the Decepticons. They continued treat him as though he was a mindless beast they could continue to throw about without care. They weren’t the striking warriors they presented themselves as. He wandered still, pondering if he should even bother returning when they decided to summon him. Fools… The lot of them. A pity that one of them hadn’t been caught down there with the explosion that had claimed his brethren that day…

There was a sound off a distance ahead, making Prediking stand himself at attention. The last thing that he needed right then was to be ambushed again. He would tear apart whomever was attempting to get the better of him this time around.

Shortly there-after, a tiny creature tottered out on a single pair of legs that looked as though it would topple over at any moment. It continued forward several more steps before stopping and craning its neck to look him over as well. Quickly, the little one started attempting to intimidate Prediking with its tiny voice. 

Predaking returned the call, much softer then he was capable of accomplishing, but it was still enough to knock the little creature over into the ground. The little one was back on his feet again rather quickly for the shape of his limbs, impressive in his opinion. Hopefully he would continue to grow into something stronger still.

He reached over and nuzzled the little creature, feeling the action returned with vigor, he soon moved to pick it up and started into the air. Feeling the little one squirming around, he gave the tiniest squeeze that he could manage, listening to the faint noise from the little one’s vocalizer as it worked to get comfortable there.

 

“This is the easiest that the beast has ever gotten into its kennel,” Starscream grumbled, watching the door slide closed behind the hulking beast, “Am I the one that thinks that thing is hiding something?” he asked to anyone willing to listen at this point.

“Unless the creature has finally realized its place?” one of the vehicons offered, stepping in closer.

“Thank you, St3-v3, but there’s something not right about this situation, believe me on this matter,” Starscream was not the sort that was blind to the ways of trickery, he considered himself something of an expert on the subject. And there was something going on here that he wasn’t liking in the least.

 

 

“I trust that everything is in order regarding our hunter,” Megatron said more then asked.

“Yes and no, my liege,” Starscream answered, keeping himself out of Megatron’s swinging range.

The entire bridge flinched at the look their leader was now giving Starscream right then.

“Kindly explain to me, Starscream, just how something such as that is possible. And while I’m still in a good mood would be preferable,” Megatron said, his voice low and menacing.

“Well, the thing is, you see, it’s just that…” Starscream didn’t like finding himself without words for something, and now the entire bridge was watching him flounder under pressure, “They predicon appears to have snuck something into its kennel this time. I think that it would be a wise idea to send in someone a tad more… robust then myself to go in there and attempt to remove just whatever it is that he’s keeping in there,”

“Afraid perhaps?” Megatron asked.

“Certainly not, master,” Starscream answered, mentally back-pedaling, “It is simply the fact that my skills are more suited for distance fighting,” he was trying.

“Indeed,” Megatron muttered, “Soundwave, contact Shockwave, we’ll see if he can’t handle his creation,” he said, side-eyeing Starscream as he walked past them both.

“Precious Shockwave and his little monster,” Starscream said, snapping his wings, “He really should just interface with the blasted one-opticed boob already,”

Starscream watched the lights traveling across Soundwave’s face, feeling himself growing increasingly uncomfortable as he read.

“What do you mean that’s your job?” Starscream asked, watching more lights, “THAT was far more information then I needed,” he muttered, looking away sharply.

 

Settling himself down for some rest, Predaking watched as Grimlock explored the remaining space around them. There wasn't much there for them, but having this little one there with him, well, it certainly made living in this tiny place that much more tolerable. But now, now he wanted more then anything to find a way for the little to be completely free of the servitude that he found himself trapped within. Looking around his kennel, he finally realized just how cramped the place actually was. No place for a little one to be grow up.

**Author's Note:**

> Um... I have a Tumblr...?


End file.
